yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugo (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} Yugo is a character in the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V (manga)|''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga]]. He is one of the four personalities that share Yuya Sakaki's body. Design Appearance Yugo looks almost the same as his anime counterpart: His face semi-identical to his counterparts save his navy blue hair with yellow bangs swept to the right and aqua-colored eyes. He wears a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and bluish-grey boots. Whenever he possesses Yuya or briefly emerges from him as a spirit, Yugo is wearing Yuya's gold and red lined white school jacket. As a Turbo Duelist, Yugo rides a Duel Runner model called "TK2000PS". Personality Like his anime counterpart, Yugo is rather hot-headed and can lose sight of the big picture once he has sets his mind on something like being the best Turbo Duelist. But this can be detrimental to his performance, like nearly crashing when upset over Ren being more skilled with Duel Runner then he is. Among his counterparts, Yugo is the most dedicated to protecting Yuya even if it means sacrificing his own past to ensure Yuya's happiness. Abilities Like his counterparts, Yugo is able to control Solid Vision technology. In his case, he is able to materialize his Duel Runner via the Solid Vision system programmed in Yuya's Duel Disk. Yugo appears to have the highest pain tolerance among his counterparts as he was able to ride normal after the amount of damage done to their body by Sora, the damage severe enough that both Yuya and Yuri barely manage to stand. Biography History Originally from twenty years in the future, Yugo originally existed separately from Yuya and the two of them were good friends.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Manga Chapter 13 Page 17 According to Ren, Yugo was the city's Turbo Duel Champion. Yugo was with Yuto and Yuri the day that Genesis Omega Dragon was destroying their city and the world, the three of them somehow being merged with Yuya via unknown means. Regardless, the three counterparts agreed that it would be in Yuya's best interest if he assumed they were simply alter egos. Thus the three would search Yuya's mind for any memories of them and Yuya as separate beings and shatter them to spare Yuya from whatever sadness he would suffer from remembering. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yugo was first seen riding around Yuya's mind with Yuri while hunting down memories, Yugo assuring Yuri that Yugo would cover for them if Yuya starts to questioned their absence. Yugo then finds a crystalized shard of Yuya's memories, shattering it while he and Yuri both agree that it is for the best Yuya does not remember them as they were. At the same time, after explaining his three other "personalities" to Yuzu and Shuzo, Yuya questioned Yuto on where Yugo and Yuri were since he hasn't seen them of late. Yuto covers for his counterparts by claiming they were probably going on a tour or something, with Yuya assuming Yugo and Yuri are having a road trip in his mind. Following Yuya's duel with Sora, Yugo takes over Yuya's body the moment he starts passing out while materializing his Duel Runner. After seeing Yuzu and asking if she's Yuya's girlfriend, he spirits he back their hideout. From there, contemplated their next move with his counterparts, Yugo attempts to cheer up Yuri as he blames himself for letting Yuya talk him into dealing with Sora. But Yuri provokes Yugo into an heated argument when the former tells him that his encouragement is making him feel worse, Yugo lashing out at Yugo when he tries to calm them down. The trio's prattle ceases when Yuri notices someone is hacking Yuya's mind via his Duel Disk, Yugo deciding to deal with the intruder after they failed to prevent him from entering Yuya's mind on his own. Once inside, Yugo encounters Ren and proceeds to Turbo Duel him for answers. Yugo managed to take the first turn, but Ren proceeds to overwhelm the youth with his skills and what the older Duelist considered not one of his best Duel Runners. Yugo's obsession to not be outdone caused him to get reckless before he ran off course and off a cliff. Luckily, Yuya's conscious the course so Yugo can safely land on another part of the track. Though Yugo appeared to have placed himself as a major disadvantage when activated a trap to prevent Synchro Summon while Ren activated a spell to prevent non-Synchro monsters, Yugo used his bond with Yuya to Pendulum Summon "Clearwing Fast Dragon", whose status as a Synchro/Pendulum monster allowed him to win. However, as Ren droved off as he got the confirmation that Yuya possesses the Adam Factor, Yugo realizes the Duel stirred up Yuya's memories of the two of them as children. Breaking down while seeing the one memory Yuya must never see appear, Yugo has his dragon quickly destroy the memories. The strain of the Turbo Duel got to Yugo, telling Yuto and Yuri everything he knew about Ren to them before he takes a rest to recuperate. Following Yuya's duel with Reiji Akaba, being only one of Yuya's counterparts to not participate, Yugo began feel the effects of the Adam Factor slowly disconnecting him from Yuya. Thus while they fall off the grid following their hideout being destroyed, Yugo, Yuto, and Yuri train Yuya in an underground waterway to better hone their skills. Yuto and Yuri both note Yugo being hard on Yuya to master riding a D-Wheel. When asked about his recent behavior, Yugo reveals to being due to the Adam Factor inside Yuya is starting to interfere with their presence and wishes to teach Yuya what he knows in case they are not able to help him. Yuya would later call out Ren, with Yugo quickly taking over his body to settle things with the masked man. Relationships Yuya Sakaki Prior to sharing a body, Yugo and Yuya were good friends who supported each other since they were children like the latter cheering Yugo dueling his turbo duels. Following that events that have him currently inside Yuya's mind, Yugo reluctantly acts to suppress Yuya's memory alongside their counterparts to spare him from what they know. During such an influx of memories he manages to deal with, Yugo expressed that he could not forgive a certain person who appears to be the reason he and the others sealed Yuya's memories of them as separate beings. Yugo also the first to assume that Adam Factor Yuya possesses is gradually disrupting their connection which motivates him to teach Yuya everything he knows while he still can. Yuto and Yuri Yugo has a somehow friendly relation with his counterparts, though he is prone to argue with Yuri while considering Yuto to be loud and annoying whenever he acts like a big brother around them. Regardless, the three are care for Yuya's being and work together to aid him in anyway they can while keeping him in the dark where his memories are concerned. Yuzu Hiragi Yuzu is the first person Yugo met since arriving to her timeline who was not with Leo Corp and became one of Yuya's closest friends, considering her a friend as consequence. However, he ignored Yuzu's pleas to consider Yuya's wellbeing when he proceeds to duel Ren a second time. After first meeting her, Yugo confined to Yuto and Yuri that Yuzu vaguely resembles someone from their past. Ren Yugo and Ren's relationship is a rivalry based on the latter's attempt to hack into Yuya's mind, Ren revealing he knows who Yugo was when he was a separate being from Yuya and outclassing him with a Duel Runner unable to showcase his full skills. Since then, Yugo was bent on settling things with Ren in the physical world. Deck Like his anime counterpart, Yugo runs a 'Speedroid Deck''' focusing on Synchro Summon. Like his other counterparts, Yugo's Deck has been influenced by Yuya, evolving his "Clearwing Fast Dragon" into a Pendulum Monster. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters